Can I Have This Dance
by disneythings
Summary: But all she can think about was that how it didn't even matter this wasn't how her prom was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be dancing with her best friend at prom but here she was – experiencing the best prom she could ever imagine with one of her best friend, and it couldn't get any more perfect. / in which Lucas cheer Maya up at prom. Lucas/Maya. Set on future. Oneshot


_Prompt: Ah, prom. I haven't had one of those, and here in my country we don't really do them, but fanfic taught me a lot about that 4-letter-word that always makes my stomach bubbles in excitement, and gush. We can make a lot of stories here about prom – it's like the chances is endless. So here it is. _

_A/N: This is actually my story for IDDI section, but I'm going to play around with the characters and transform it into a GMW version. And I ship Maya and Lucas so this is about them. Not that I don't like Riley and Lucas but it seems like Lucas and Maya belongs together. OTP, man. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cope with me._

* * *

Maya hated prom.

She didn't except she's going to sit alone crying outside during prom. That wasn't how her prom night supposed to be.

She had been looking for this night since forever – ever since third grade, and she had always imagine that she's going to be a princess to a prince that special night, wearing the most beautiful gown, sawying with a prince along to the music – not ending up heartbroken because her prince just cheated on you with another princess. No, of course not.

She wasn't those type, who dresses herself beautifully everyday. She wasn't those type who worries about what other people think. She wasn't those type who can afford to buy things they wanted. No. But she had been saving. She'd been saving for a dress herself – for her first _prom. _Which was supposed to be magical. She was going to be a princess just this once, living the fairytale life, enjoying what teenagers do.

She always knew this would happen. She already knew better than getting her hopes up – she had been living like that in ages – yet this was all unexpected. Just one day. She wanted just ONE day of her hopes finally coming true. And they couldn't give her that.

She can hear the slow music playing inside, and she can hear the happy joyful laugh from Riley, who was dancing with her boyfriend – no, not Lucas. Riley had moved on from him ages ago. Nobody saw her creeped out of the hall to weep. Not even her best friend. Riley was a tiny bit more excited than her about prom, ever since her boyfriend asked her to prom with the most beautiful way there is, not to mention Mr. Matthews letting them go.

She crouched down on the corner, bringing her knees up to her chest, sniffling and choking back tears. She didn't dare to look at herself – she knew she looked horrible right now. Her make-up ruined because of the tears. Her hair that was out of place because she stressed out. She probably looked like an evil queen rather than a princess tonight.

She let out a sob out of her mouth. Tears were staining her mascara. She hated prom. Why did she agree to prom anyway?

"Maya?"

Maya held another sob inside, turning her head very slowly to look. It was her best friend's date, looking for her, his eyes full of concern and worries. He had rented a black tux, but he had wore his shirt underneath and his own jeans. "Lucas?"

Lucas rushed forward to her, going on his knees to look at her in the eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"No," she replied bitterly. "Do I look okay?"

"What happened? Where's your date?" his voice faltered, he didn't even bother to tease her.

"He cheated on me with his other date," she stated tonelessly. "He was cheating on me with some other girl prettier than me. I bet I look like a huge fool right now." She laughed sadly, choking back another sob.

Lucas sighed and sat down next to her, his side pressed up to hers, effectively bringing warmness and comfort into her own body. "No," he turned his head and tilted her chin up with his hand. She smiled sadly, "you're beautiful no matter what, Maya."

"My prom's ruined," she moaned. "This really isn't how my prom was supposed to turn out. How about your date? Shouldn't you be inside dancing with her?" she tried to keep the jealous tone out of her voice, even though she knew she _is _jealous because one of her best friend can experience the perfect prom himself.

To her surprise, Lucas shook his head. "I didn't get a date for prom. I just wanted prom to have fun with my best friends."

"You're my friend. I'll always be there," Lucas put an arm around her for a side-hug. Maya nuzzled into his chest, tucked up underneath his own body. It felt so different when the sentence came out of the cowboy's sarcastic mouth. "I need to know if you're alright." Maya choked back another sob, and her eyes sting in hurt. He pulled away and tilted her chin up again with a hand, the other putting her hair back in its place. Straightening her blond locks while she sighed sorrowfully underneath his touch. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, his face so serious and full of concern.

"Thanks Lucas," she whispered, and she managed to smile for him. He nodded quietly and settled down next to her again, his arm gripping her waist tightly while the other hand grabbed her hand, making soft imaginary circles with his thumb, making her slightly lightheaded. She felt better. "I barely have any fun now. I don't even have my dance yet," she murmured. Lucas was quiet, but she wasn't complaining. Just him by her side was fine enough for her. No need for words. Lucas pulled away again, and hauled himself to his feet, before taking out his hand.

Maya looked up, the confusion clear in her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Can I have this dance?" he was smiling, and she couldn't help but giggle over his politeness.

"What?" she smiled tearfully.

"I figure since you don't have your dance yet, maybe you want to dance with me?" he asked awkwardly.

She grinned at him for a moment, and grasped his hand, before standing up on her feet. "But I look horrible." She stated. He chuckled, and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"You look beautiful. Tears or no tears," he reassured her, and she smiled.

"Thanks." She replied quietly. A slow song started to play inside, and he put his hand on her waist while hers rested on his shoulder.

"Just follow my lead," he steadied. They began to dance – not too graceful she noted, but it was amazing. He twirled her and she giggled as her blond locks flew to random directions and then she shrieked when he dipped her surprisingly but he caught her anyway. Her smile was so wide when they stopped dancing, trying to catch their breath even though it didn't make sense because _hellooo_ they were slow-dancing and not breakdancing, but all she can think about was that how it didn't even matter this wasn't how her prom was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be dancing with her best friend at prom for goodness sake!

But she was having so much fun right now, and so did Lucas, when you look at the way he grinned and out of breath, and sweaty right now. "Thank you Lucas, again," she laughed at him, smiling at her brother warmly. He smiled back, affection clear in his eyes, and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist while his instinctively went to her shoulders. "Thank you for always having my back, even at a special occasion like this. And I'm sorry I messed up your prom," she said apologetically.

Lucas shrugged, and tucked her head under his own chin. "I'd rather spend my prom with one of my best friends."

She wasn't going to tear up hearing Lucas's little speech. No. That would be like killing yourself. Instead she swat him jokingly on the arm before going on tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He looked startled for a moment – but he was quick to recover and recollect himself, before giving her a small smile.

"Just know that no matter what, I will always have your back. We all will always have your back," he murmured at her, silently dropping his forehead on her own.

She looked up beneath her fluttering eyelids, her grey orbs observing Lucas's ones softly.

"And you'll always have my back too," she muttered back at him, and her heart was beating a mile a minute and her stomach were fuzzing with warmness and bubbling in excitement, no matter how odd this all felt. She loosened herself so she were able to look at him in the eyes. Lucas smiled at her.

It may be just in the moment – or not – but suddenly they were getting lost into each other's eyes, and Lucas leaned in a bit closer to her. She didn't know who made the first move, but she knew that the next thing that happened was that they were _kissing_. Her lips pressed onto his own, and him kissing back as passionately. He gripped her waist, and she silently put her hands on his shoulder, their lips never separating each other.

Spark didn't just flew. It _exploded_. Here she was – experiencing the best prom she could ever imagine with one of her best friend, and it couldn't get any more perfect. She let herself sink into him – and he didn't argue with that.

He pulled away first (to her disappointment), lingering the kiss for a few second, before pulling his head back for air (which they kind of need). "This is the best first prom ever," Maya grinned at him, and he gave a lopsided smile back. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck once again, and him wrapping his own arms around her waist.

"So what are we now?" Lucas asked nervously.

"I don't know," Maya answered back. "What do you want it to be, cowboy?" she asked him challengingly, and Lucas was relieved when her eyes seemed to lit up once more – like usual.

"Well how about I answer that right now," Lucas teased, and Maya looked up at him nervously, thinking about what he will do. "Maya, I happen to like your sarcastic personality and you have the prettiest eyes ever in America after my cow – how would you like to be my girlfriend?" he gave her another lopsided smile and sincere eyes that never failed to make her feel like she was the most important thing on the planet. Great. Lucas had her at cliches now.

"Hmm. Let me think about it," Maya smiled at him, before pressing her lips back to his own, the answer obvious to the both of them.

* * *

_And so this happens. Lucas was originally Riley's prom date but I love Riley too, and I don't want her to get hurt. So yeah. Click the favourite/follow button on top, or press the review button below this. Follow my twitter: laursgogurt. _

_Xoxo, Laursgogurt_


End file.
